A Hero's Father
by Dubstep Assassin
Summary: Goku always wanted to meet his family, ever since Vegeta reluctantly told Goku about his father, Goku goes back in time using a time machine Bulma built. Soon, Bardock and Goku are faced with a new villain. (Set after the Cell Saga, before the Buu saga. Goku does not know SSJ3. Other major differences said in the first chapter.)
1. Goku Saves Bardock

**The Legend of Bardock and Kackarot**

**Chapter One: Goku Saves Bardock**

Goku paced around the Capsule Corp lobby. He had just been revived using the Dragon Balls, thanks to Gohan and Piccolo, and was stronger than ever. He had achieved the state Gohan had been able to achieve when he fought Cell. He was even stronger than Gohan, again.

Gohan was just starting Junior High, going to Seventh Grade. Goku had been gone for two years, mastering what Goku and Gohan called Super Saiyan 2. ChiChi didn't let Gohan train, so he lost a lot of his power. He was relieved when Gohan could still go standard Super Saiyan, at least.

Now, Goku was in Capsule Corporation because Bulma was putting the finishing touches on a Time Machine that her and her dad had been working on ever since Trunks went back to the future. Vegeta had unwillingly told Goku the story of his dad, which he knew because Freiza told Vegeta when he still served Freiza.

Goku knew his dad was caught in the energy ball, and he knew if he could stop Freiza, he could save his father and the entire Saiyan race.

Krillin, after the Cell Games, had gone into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Piccolo. He said he was tired of being useless in battle. Mr. Popo and Dende were able to upgrade the Time Chamber so you could train for three years in one day.

Krillin and Piccolo had both come out stronger. Piccolo's power was nearly doubled, he could one-on-one Perfect Cell and win easily. Krillin, however, had come out not only about three times stronger, something in the Time Chamber's mechanics had made him grow. Now, instead of reaching Goku's hip, Krillin was up to Goku's nose.

He'd sparred with Krillin he was strong to say the least. He landed many painful blows on Goku, he'd actually needed to go Super Saiyan to win. Plus, him being taller for some reason enhanced his fighting skills as well. He could also take on Perfect Cell and give him a good fight.

Yamcha and Tien had commented, saying they wanted to go in. They were planned to, soon, Krillin said it was gruesome. They said they'd take the risks.

"Goku." Bulma came out of the lab door. "It's ready." Goku nodded and followed. He was anxious to meet his dad. He had no idea about his mom, he nor Vegeta had no knowledge of her. Goku stepped into the machine. "Okay, this is a lot different than what Trunks used, Goku. We're going to punch in a timeline and a location, and you'll be sent there. You'll have a near-indestructible watch on with you with one big button on it. Press it and you will end up back here." Mr. Breifs explained.

Goku nodded. "Thanks guys, I appreciate this. I can't wait to meet my dad." Goku said upbeat like usual. Bulma punched in a bunch of numbers and pressed a big green button and Goku's head spun.

When Goku's vision cleared up, he saw an entire army with a man floating in front. He was in space. He saw Freiza, or he thought it was Freiza, just in his standard form, raise his finger. He looked back at the man. His eyes widened. It was him. It was Bardock.

He had hair and facial features almost exactly the same as Goku's. He heard him say something about 'Saving the future.' He had a deeper, more gruff voice than Goku. He wore a green and back saiyan suit and red headband. He saw the giant beam head straight for his dad. Too late to save the planet.

Goku flew at amazing speeds and tackled his father out of the way. He then instant transmission-ed to in front of the energy ball. There was no way to stop it. He teleported back to his shocked father. "Kackarot?" He asked disbelievingly. "Yeah dad, it's me. I can't save our race, I'm sorry." He looked down. Bardock shook his head. "I couldn't stop it either. Where did you come from? You just left for Earth in a Saiyan pod.. as an infant."

"Father, I'll explain everything later. We need to get back to Earth." Goku said. He grabbed his father's shoulder and pressed the button on his watch. They reappeared in Bulma's lab. Bulma and Mr. Breifs were nowhere in sight.

"Kackarot... can you tell me what's going on?" Bardock spoke up.

"Okay. Well, this is the future.. I just traveled in time to save you from dying.." Goku explained. Bardock nodded, understanding somewhat. "So, what happened after you left?" Bardock asked.

"Hang on. I know a good place we can talk." Goku said walking outside and flying up. Bardock followed him. Goku flew up to Kami's Lookout. (Or is it Dende's Lookout now?) And landed. Mr. Popo and Dende soon appeared.

"There is a Namekian here?" Bardock muttered to himself. "Goku!" Dende yelled. "Hey! Who'se your twin?" Dende asked studying Bardock. Goku told Dende and Mr. Popo how he saved Bardock. They nodded. Dende raised his hand.

"Hi. I'm Dende, the guardian of this place." Bardock awkwardly shook it. He used the same gesture with Mr. Popo. "Can you guys leave for a while, I need to tell my dad some stuff." Goku said. Dende nodded and they left. Goku sat on the edge and bardock did the same.

"So... where to begin..."

**First chapter ends here! I hope you enjoyed this so far! **

**I really wanted to make a fanfic where Goku and Bardock met. I might even bring back Raditz. **

**I also wanted Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien not to be as weak as they are in the Cell saga to the end of GT. **

**Review! Chapter 2 will be up soon! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Bardock meets Gohan

**The Legend of Bardock and Kackarot**

**Chapter Two: Bardock meets Gohan**

At first, Bardock didn't say anything. "I knew you'd bring justice to the Saiyan race." He finally said. He looked up. "The only thing I don't like is that Radiz is dead. But I trust you did it for the best. I'm proud of you." Goku had felt amazing when he said that.

"Your armor is pretty beat up. You want me to get another suit?" Goku asked Bardock. He shrugged and nodded. Goku took out one of the Saiyan suits Bulma had made before the Cell Games. He laid it out on a bed in a room and told Bardock where it was. A minute later he came out wearing it.

"Not really my colors, but they'll do." He muttered. He still had the headband on his head. He looked at Goku. "So, Kackarot. You are a Super Saiyan, huh. Let me see." Goku shrugged as his hair spiked up. His muscles increased slightly and he got a bit taller. His eyes turned green and his hair and eyebrows turned gold.

"Hmph. Doesn't look like much." Bardock said studying him. "I need to teach you how to sense power levels." Bardock cocked his head. "You don't have scouters?" Goku shook his head no. "You rely on a scouter too much. Besides, I'm able to suppress my energy."

Bardock just nodded. Goku powered down and told him how and he caught on quickly. "Whoa! Your energy is much higher than mine!" Bardock said sensing Goku.

Goku shrugged. "I've trained a lot." Bardock laughed. "I'll say." Goku also taught him Kaioken and Kamehameha. Bardock caught on fast.

"KAIOKEN!" He yelled as a red aura surrounded him. He launched in the air with enhanced speed and started throwing punches and kicks before landing back on the ground as the aura disappeared.

"All right. I suggest only using up to Kaioken times two. If you go above, it puts strain on your body." Goku explained. Bardock nodded. "That's a great technique. I wish I had it when I faced Dedoria. I probably could have beat him." 

"Dedoria? Freiza's third in command?" Goku asked. Bardock nodded. "You faced him too?" Goku shook his head. "Vegeta did. He beat Dedoria easily. He had as for Zarbon, not as much." Bardock nodded.

"Why don't you try a Kamehameha?" Goku suggested. Bardock cupped his hands to his side and spread his feet.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" He shot a Kamehameha blast into the air. "Not bad for your first time. As you use it more, you get more used to it and the more powered up it can be." Goku explained.

"Interesting." Bardock said. 

"Hey, dad. Wanna meet your grandson and daughter-in-law?" Goku suddenly asked. Bardock's eyes widened for a minute before he remembered Goku was a grown man.

"Sure." They flew off the lookout and towards Goku's house.

**At Goku's House in the Mountains**

"Okay. I sense multiple energies. There's Krillin, Gohan, ChiChi, Vegeta, Bulma, and Picoolo inside. I am going to give you a signal. I will say to Gohan, 'Gohan, there's someone I want you to meet.' I know a good entrance is unnecessary, but Gohan has never had a grandfather, and I know he always wanted to meet his grandfather." Goku explained. Bardock nodded.

Goku opened the door. "Hey guys." He said in the doorway. "Ah, there you are. As you can see I... uh.. invited some people over." ChiChi said. Goku laughed. "Great. The more the better." Goku saw Vegeta smirk. "Gohan, there's someone I want you to meet." Bardock entered the doorway. Nobody accept Vegeta,Gohan , and Bulma knew who he was.

"Uh.. Goku... you never told us you had a twin..." Krillin said, confused. Krillin wasn't scared of him, his power surpassed Bardock's. Although, he had a feeling Bardock would catch up.

"Grandfather?" Gohan asked. Bardock smirked and nodded. Gohan walked up slowly. He looked no different than he did at the Cell Games, he was just a couple inches taller. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gohan, your grandson." Bardock shook it. ChiChi, who got out of her shock, did the same.

"I'm ChiChi, your apparent daughter-in-law." She said. Bardock nodded.

Everyone else accept Piccolo and Vegeta went up to greet him.

"Prince." Bardock glanced at Vegeta. "Low Class." Vegeta said back. "Kackarot, you really need to train with your father. He is weak compared to us, even him." Vegeta pointed at Krillin. Bardock knew the majority of the Z-Fighters were stronger than him. However, he was going to train often with Goku, so he'd get stronger pretty fast.

"Don't worry, I will." Goku told Vegeta. Vegeta just said, "Good."

Goku looked at ChiChi. She was pregnant with their second son, Goten. Her due date was close, only about a month. He looked back at Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan. Wanna come train with us?" Goku asked. ChiChi looked at him as if to say, 'Don't you dare.' Gohan nodded yes. ChiChi groaned.

They walked outside. "Just so you know, as a Saiyan, you don't say dad or grandpa. You usually say father or grandfather. It feels weird to be called dad or grandpa." Goku and Gohan nodded.

They reached a deserted area with no life whatsoever. "Okay. I have some Senzu Beans, which we can use to heal ourselves after each session. Father, I'll go easy on you." Bardock nodded. Goku and Bardock got into their fighting stances.

Bardock charged as he tried to punch Goku in the face. He ducked and kicked Bardock's stomach, making him fly back a bit. Bardock flew up and kicked Goku hard in the face, but Goku was only damaged a little.

Bardock kept punching and kicking Goku. In the end, Goku was slightly damaged but not really. He punched Bardock's face and he went flying back through lots of rocks. Bardock was barely able to stand, now.

"Here, swallow this." Goku held up a Senzu Bean. Bardock took it and ate it. His wounds healed, and he was much stronger, due to a Saiyan being able to get stronger after every near-death experience. Bardock could take on third form Freiza, with his power now.

"I'm next." Gohan said as he started fighting Bardock. It ended with the same result, but Bardock inflicted more damage. He took another Senzu and his power grew, once again. Bardock and Goku faced once again and Bardock inflicted a substantial amount of damage on Goku.

After taking a few more punches, Bardock used Kaio-Ken. He sped behind Goku and kneed his back. Goku turned but Bardock was behind him again. Goku back kicked Bardock.

"Kaio-Ken times two! Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HA!" Bardock shot a Kamehameha wave, substantially stronger than the one he shot earlier. Goku used an energy wave and clashed blasts.

"Kaio-Ken TIMES THREE" Bardock yelled, the Kamehameha growing and blasting Goku.

Goku gave Bardock another Senzu Bean as they wrapped up their training. Bardock, Goku, and Gohan started to head home.

When they got there, everyone was gone. ChiChi was doing dishes. "Father, you can stay in the guest bedroom, next to Gohan's." Goku told him. Bardock nodded and walked in, undressing himself into just under garmets and getting into the bed. He soon was asleep.

**Yay! Super long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter up soon!**

**Review please!**


	3. Piccolo's Wish

**The Legend of Bardock and Kakarot**

**Chapter Three: Piccolo's Wish**

Bardock woke up quite early in the morning, around Five or Six O' Clock. He got out of the bed and put on his Saiyan Armor. As he walked out of the bedroom, he saw Kakarot's wife in the kitchen, making a meal. "Hey." She greeted him as he watched for a minute. "Do you eat as much as your son?"

"How much does he eat?" Bardock asked. She motioned to a bowl. "About twelve of these, filled to the top with any food, as a side dish." He grinned. "That's my son, all right. And, yes, that sounds about right." He said as she got out extra ingredients. Bardock turned and walked outside into the cool, misty morning.

He flew to a quiet meadow with a waterfall. He sat down for a minute before hearing a deep voice. "Hey." It greeted. Bardock turned his head and saw the Namekian, Piccolo, standing on a higher cliff looking down at him. "What are you doing here?" Bardock questioned. He shrugged. "I always come here to meditate." Bardock got up and floated up next to him. "I can see the family resemblance between you and Goku." He muttered.

"It's typical for a boy Saiyan to resemble more of his father than his mother. For a daughter, it's usually the other way around." Piccolo didn't really seem to care much but he nodded. "By the way, how are you so powerful, no offense, I have just never heard of a Namekian being so strong."

"Hmph. I got strong by training, sometimes in higher gravity, thanks to Otherworld and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Another big reason is I merged with another fairly strong Namekian named Nail, and fused with my other half Kami. In fact, that's the biggest reason, is I fused with Kami."

Bardock nodded. "Impressive." Piccolo and he stood there for a minute before Piccolo spoke up. "But Nail doesn't give me a very big power boost. And the only reason I merged with Nail is because he was hurt to the point where he would die. But, did Goku tell you about the Dragon Balls?"

**Line Break, Piccolo's P.O.V**

Piccolo flew upwards toward Dende's lookout, now passing Korin's tower. There was a question about the Dragon Balls that he needed to know about. He landed on the surface. Nobody was in sight. "Dende!" The Namekian called out.

A minute later, the young Guardian of Earth walked out with Kami's old staff in hand. "Yes, Piccolo, what's the problem?" He asked.

"There's no problem, I just have a question about the Dragon Balls." Dende motioned for him to speak. "Well, let's say somebody fused with another person forever. But could the Dragon Balls give the person their body back?" Dende cocked his head. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I have been thinking about this for a while. I was thinking that.. if I asked this as a wish to Shenron, could I.. un-merge with Nail and give him his body back?" Dende looked shocked. "I suppose you could. But why would you do that?"

"Because... I feel that Nail should live his life instead of forever being part of myself." Dende smiled a bit. "That's generous of you. And I think Nail would really enjoy if that happened. In fact, we already have all seven Dragon Balls collected. We just need to say the command and Shenron will rise."

Dende walked into the building and came out with all seven Dragon Balls in hand. He set them in a circle.

"Shenron, Arise!" Piccolo shouted as the Dragon Balls glowed and started making a humming noise. A minute later, a dragon shot out of the glowing Dragon Balls.

"I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO GRANT YOUR TWO WISHES! SPEAK THEM NOW!"

"Shenron! My first wish is to Un-Merge with Nail and let him be a person, instead of a part of myself!" Piccolo shouted. Shenron's eyes glowed red for a moment.

"YOUR FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

Piccolo thought for a moment. He haden't really thought about a second wish. He came up with one after a minute. "I wish that Nail and I could get Zenkai boosts after being damaged, like Saiyans!" Shenron's eyes glowed again.

"IT HAS BEEN DONE. FAREWELL!" Shenron glowed and disappeared. The dragon balls rose into the air and all Dragon Balls scattered in seven different directions. "Um.. Piccolo?" Dende asked nudging his side. "Yeah?" He looked at Dende. "Where's Nail?"

"Right here, Dende." Piccolo and Nail turned to see none other than Nail himself, standing straight with his hands behind his back, smiling at the two Namekians. "Nail!" Dende shouted, completely dropping the staff and hugging Nail. Piccolo stood to the side.

"Thank you, Piccolo. I never thought someone I barely knew could commit an act of that level of kindness. You have my gratitude." Nail bowed. Piccolo gave Nail a small smile. "You deserve to live your live as yourself, not as part of me. I am happy to help." Piccolo leaped off the side of the Lookout.

**Goku's P.O.V**

Goku and Gohan stood across from each other, both in their Super Saiyan form. Bardock sat on a nearby rock watching the two. "Gohan. Use your full power." Gohan's eyes widened. "Your sure, dad?" Goku nodded. Gohan spread his arms at his sides. "HAAA!" He shouted as his hair spiked up and he went into his Super Saiyan Two form. He let out a breath and got into a fighting stance, his aura blazing around him.

"Good! HAA!" Goku shouted as he went into a Super Saiyan Two form as well, confusing Gohan. Goku laughed. "You really think I wouldn't train in Otherworld?" Gohan laughed a bit and got back into his fighting stance. Goku and Gohan charged at each other. They were going so fast Bardock could hardly keep up.

Goku swung at Gohan's face. Gohan blocked with his wrist and tried to kick Goku back, but he blocked with his shin. Then, Gohan punched a bit too slowly and Goku grabbed his arm and swung him down. Gohan recovered and landed on his hands and feet.

Gohan shot up and headbutted Goku's stomach. He grunted and moved out of the way, punching Gohan in the shoulder. He tried to attack again but Gohan grabbed his fist and flipped him down to the ground. Goku crashed into the rocks. He got up and walked out of the crater. Gohan was next to the crater as Goku charged his son and kicked him to the side.

"Whew!" Goku said as he powered down to Super Saiyan Base. Gohan did the same. "I think that's enough for now, Gohan. I can't sustain that form very long. Let's go home." Goku said jetting into the air, followed by Gohan and Bardock.

**All right! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's been a month since I updated, sorry about that. I'm just busy with things in my life as well as that I have other fanfictions to write. Oh, and here's the Power Levels:**

Bardock (First Rescued by Goku): 1,300

Bardock (Now): 340,000

Goku: 10,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan: 500,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan 2: 1,000,000,000

Gohan: 8,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan: 400,000,000

Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 800,000,000

Piccolo: 460,000,000

Piccolo, After Un-Merging with Nail: 459,960,000 (Minus 40k)

Nail: 40,000

Krillin: 490,000,000

Yamcha: 1,000,000,

Tien: 1,500,000

Vegeta: 9,000,000

Vegeta Super Saiyan: 450,000,000

Super Vegeta: 585,000,000

**Do note that most to all characters (Yes, that includes Nail) will become a lot stronger as they train and improve. I hope you enjoyed the P.O.V changes and tell me what you think about Nail returning! Please review!**


End file.
